Una mente sin recuerdos
by Kaffeina
Summary: Es mi mundo, el bosque, la playa y la poca luz que se cuela por mi ventana. en mi caso, disfruto ser presionera, lo tengo todo. vacío el corazon.
1. Despertar

Voy a intentar hacer esto, depende de como lo acepten sigo. soy capítulos muy cortos, con una historia en si y intento darle algo de suspenso, hace mucho que no escribo y quiero volver, pero necesito tiempo, volver a familiarizarme con esto. gracias por leer!

 **Despertar**

Todos aquí ya me conocían, los pacientes de estadía, los doctores y todos aquellos a quien mordía…

Los manicomios tienen eso bueno, puedes morder gente y ellos solo seguirán pensando que estas loca.

Mi ventana esta bloqueada, las partes donde se cuela la luz me aseguran que de un manotazo podría romperla y huir, pero no lo necesito, no tengo de que huir, soy presionara, si, pero después de que te haces a la idea ves las ventajas que eso tiene, como: alimento, techo, compañía… y la lista puede seguir. Es mi manera de vivir, y estoy completamente en paz con ello.

Abrí los ojos después de el fuerte escándalo, no se bien donde era, mis sentidos se intensifican de noche, me levanto para tratar de ver entre los pequeños hoyuelos de la ventana, no es afuera. Entonces es dentro, o en el bosque, no podría decirlo, para mi los sonidos son los mismos a menos de que me concentre en uno, y acabando de despertar, nadie tiene ganas de concentrarse.

Bajo las escaleras de uno en uno, a paso relajado, era una de las reglas. Me tienen miedo, aunque pongan cara de no, yo se que si lo hacen, quien no le tendría miedo a alguien que puede acabar con ellos con su mirada?

Supe en el instante que los vi que el mundo como lo conocía iba a cambiar por completo, la mirada de la chica se puso negra cuando me vio y luego sonrío, son mas como yo… o no.

 ** _¡yo dije que era corto! haganme saber si quien que suba mas. xoxo_**


	2. Modales

**Modales**

Nadie entiende porque me da tanto frio, creo que es la forma que mi cuerpo tiene para recordarme que estoy muerta, no tan muerta como un zombi, pero bastante parecido. En cuanto me dispongo a dormir mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, como si estuviera cayendo cada vez mas bajo en el fondo de un iceberg. Cada que mi cuerpo profundiza mas el sueño mas frio tengo.

Arrastro la quinta cobija que he pedido esta semana con rumbo a mi habitación, yo se que me veo rara, mi cuerpo es pequeño, jalar una cobija me hacer ver casi infantil, o totalmente infantil. Hago mi corto flequillo hacia atrás en un reflejo humano de cansancio y casi al segundo siento su mano sobre la mía.

-eso es como… mío - digo, también eso tengo, mi costumbre de a cada oración agregarle un como, como si no estuviera segura de nada, tal vez sea cierto, no estoy segura de nada.  
-no soy el tipo de persona que arrebata - me perdí en sus ojos, son como los míos, pero no, no son para nada como los míos, su matiz rojiza es completamente diferente. - Hale - dice extendiendo su mano - Jasper Hale - se nota que es viejo, bastante, eso me espanta, y me ilusiona al mismo tiempo.  
-Brandon - digo estrechando su mano - Alice Brandon - el sonríe sabiendo que lo imite  
-un gusto - dice estirando a todo lo que da mi brazo para besar mi mano. Mi mano vibra, lo ignoro.  
-el gusto es mío - digo zafando mi mano hacia la libertad


	3. Sangre

**Sangre**

Camino guiada por el olor. Mi garganta frita pidiéndome con ansias algo de sangre, no recuerdo la ultima vez que de verdad comí, tomo tragos, tragos que no matan ni convierten y apenas me mantienen viva, pero no quiero ser una asesina, y todo tiene un costo.  
Entro a la sala quirúrgica ganándome la mirada de todos, apenas me ven saben que no hay que hacer, no intervienen, solo despejan. Clavo mis colmillos en su pierna y me mantengo pegada, su corazón late a ritmo de música liguera. Paso mi mirada sobre todos los doctores y enfermeras, apenas han pasado dos segundos. Zafó mis colmillos levemente y luego lamo la sangre sobrante, eso seria suficiente… camino dos pasos atrás y me siento en el suelo, los doctores vuelven a su trabajo y yo permanezco ahí. Con mi vista pegada a la ventana. Ella me esta observando. Sus ojos negros están brillando en áspera irritación, su cabello vuela a su alrededor. Esta enojada, esta celosa. Agito mi cabeza negando y ella desaparece. Va a ir a contarles. No necesito ser vidente para saberlo.

 ** _Parece que cada vez los hago mas cortos._**

 ** _diganme si les gusta..._**

 ** _xoxo_**


	4. Ellos

**Ellos**

Salgo de la sala común con algún libro en mano, no se lo que estoy leyendo, tampoco a donde voy, quiero huir. Me pregunto cuando mi prisión beneria se transformo en una pesadilla. No tengo porque preguntármelo, lo se. Desde que ellos llegaron. Mi vida ahora es un eterno juego del gato y el ratón, yo soy el ratón.

-hablanos de vez en cuando - dice un chico rubio de cabello revuelto. No estoy de humor, lo ignoro pero no se va. - no me vas a desaparecer con fingir que no estoy aquí. Ciertamente, estoy. Aparece de mi otro lado y trago aire. - hay corderito no te habré asustado! - finge sentimiento, en sus ojos no hay signos de piedad, es un cazador. No se que espera de mi, tampoco lo quiero averiguar.  
-vete o grito - amenazo, el se rie pero le sostengo la mirada. - voy a gritar - digo seria

-y después que? Algún guardia a ve venir… sabes que si, grita. Traeme un bocadillo. Tengo hambre - veo su lengua pasar por sus labios.

-que quieren de mi! - digo desesperada.  
-que vengas con nosotros - dice viéndome a los ojos. - te queremos con nosotros.

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
